


6v6

by HanabiPC



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanabiPC/pseuds/HanabiPC
Summary: It’s been six months since Kibum started chatting with Taemin. It isn’t one of those thriving flirtatious chats between two strangers that met through an online dating app. Taemin is an extraterrestrial intelligence who contacted Kibum through an old computer.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kinktober Bingo 2020





	6v6

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers. I wrote a crack fic for @summerof5hinee's SHINee Kinktober Bingo. 
> 
> I'd like to thank the admin/mods for coming up with this. It has been therapeutic for me to write a fun (supposedly hehe) Taekey fic during these hard times. 
> 
> I'm taking a break from toxic twitter so I'm not sure how to promote this but I hope people will read it. I'm aware that there are many shawols that dislike Taekey as a ship and are vocal about it, but I hope that those who do like them will keep supporting Taekey writers because we get more discouragement than encouragement from the fandom. As you can imagine, these fics are done out of love for this special pair.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and please leave a comment because hearing from readers is the writers' reward for their hard work. <3
> 
> I hope this makes you smile, even just a little. Take care. :-)
> 
> Hanna

**6v6**

Kibum doesn’t know what to expect from this first date, if it can even be called one.

It’s been six months since he started talking to this “guy” via the computer. No, it isn’t one of those thriving flirtatious chats between two strangers that met through an online dating app.

Taemin ( _whose name is actually **6v6** but got nagged about coming up with an alternative name because Kibum feels like he’s addressing a Kpop group_) is an extraterrestrial intelligence who contacted Kibum through an old, decrepit, and no longer functional computer. It’s one of those prototypes with origins that Kibum has no clue about. He bought it from a little corner shop in an off-site location during one of his travels abroad, solely for the purpose of displaying it in his living room, which features vintage appliances and odd knickknacks from different cities.

After getting over the initial shock of discovering that there exists an ‘alien life form’, Kibum finds himself fascinated by this development in his life. Although it was difficult for him to process Taemin’s explanation on how this contact became feasible, Kibum never got past his amazement at how powerful energies are across the universe. There is one thing though that even Taemin cannot theorize on… and that is how and why his first foray into intergalactic communications led him to Kibum.

Taemin’s exponential intelligence enabled him to communicate with Kibum using the latter’s language and to understand the human species and their interests based on their never-ending talks and the million links Kibum sent him when their platform for communication progressed from the prototype computer to Kibum’s Mac. Their talks were never dragging for Kibum, who easily gets bored and rarely finds someone he can talk to without wanting to salvage the dull conversation by drinking, dancing, or both.

It was all words, though. Taemin says he can see Kibum in ways the latter’s human mind will never be able to grasp, but he hasn’t been able to gift anything of himself visually to Kibum. Nevertheless, Kibum understands that Taemin is a force without any physical form, so it becomes increasingly disturbing for him that, in spite of this knowledge, his attachment to Taemin grows stronger as the days go by. He realizes that perhaps fate is a concept that spans galaxies because it seems to him that it is fate that brought him and Taemin together.

Kibum is not the stereotypical nerd who camps around his computer all day and night. He is actually a kinetic type of person whose social calendar has more entries than spots on a leopard. However, he has never stayed home more than in the last six months, much to the chagrin of his friends whose protests fall on deaf ears. He also hasn’t dated or even entertained anyone within this period. Well, not anyone human at least.

There was one time when Taemin asked Kibum about a certain activity that he had seen the latter do. He was actually referring to Kibum jacking off, and this mortified Kibum. Until such a time when Taemin fully understood human sexual pleasure and started to engage Kibum in a bizarre cybersex wherein he coaxes Kibum to show him what pleasures him the most, like certain touches to certain spots. It eventually became addictive to Kibum, who wanted to beat himself over the fact that he hasn’t been craving actual sex with anyone because he is enjoying touching himself while Taemin is watching him from wherever planet he is.

He honestly didn’t know how long this would keep him satiated enough to stay home rather than go out and meet people he can fuck for real. It was depressing at times and Kibum would cry himself to sleep while Taemin bombards him with question marks when he doesn’t reply. 

Kibum did reach his breaking point. In a span of a week, he attended a friend’s wedding and a fashion show featuring the creations of a designer friend, who is now dating and even planning on proposing to Kibum’s ex. He drowned himself in vodka that weekend and ended up masturbating. After an intense orgasm which he achieved by giving in to Taemin’s request to finger his own hole, he felt so pathetic that he turned off his Mac and left it unattended for days.

He refuses to keep watching his life go through a downward spiral. This is way, way beyond the irrational kind of love affair, so even if Taemin, in his non-existent form, managed to magically make his presence palpable to Kibum, he decides that he will shut Taemin out for good. Nevertheless, he couldn’t muster enough strength to reenter the party scene or meet his friends or new people. He takes to sleeping— willing for dreams to take over and consume more of his time than his sad reality.

This determination doesn’t make it to a fortnight— Taemin contacts Kibum on the latter’s mobile phone, and it wasn’t with the usual greetings or questions. He sent a very lengthy message to Kibum:

_Kibum,_

_I don’t know why you’re no longer talking to me when I can see that you’re just in your room and looking miserable. I don’t know why you’re pretending that I don’t exist when in fact I do, even if it’s in a way that you cannot comprehend._

_I do not understand complex human emotions but I do not like seeing you crying or looking like a walking dead person. If the reason for your sadness is me then I am so sorry. I do not know how to make you happy but I know that it is what I want to do._

_As you know, our species do not have physical vessels. But something happened to me in the past six months that I have devoted my time and intelligence to you. I didn’t tell you sooner because I wanted to understand what’s happening to me first so I can explain it to you. I didn’t want to scare you._

_Where I am from, we do not have possessions so we do not covet, plunder, or invade like the other species that I’ve heard about. What we have is free will. We are free to have our intelligence roam the universes and find how or where we want to exist with a form. I believe you humans call it purpose._

_In the past six months, I’ve been developing. It started with me seeing myself as a haze. Like those floating gases in interstellar space. And the more we talked, the more I developed mass. We haven’t been talking for a long time when I realized that it was my ‘purpose’ to find you. It wasn’t something I understood then._

_But then you also gave your time to me. Maybe you also found some sort of purpose in our communication. After months of observing and reading about humans and gathering knowledge from my co-species, I have a theory about what happened to me._

_I think that the energy you’ve given me has in turn given me form. Your perceptions, thoughts, feelings, and waking dreams about me built my current form. I have a body now, Kibum, just like yours. A human body. I didn’t know how to tell you because I wanted to surprise you but I might scare you away instead. But seeing that you don’t want me anymore, I’m just going to tell you anyway._

_I don’t know what will happen, Kibum, but I do not feel sad that I have this form. Even if you don’t want to talk to me anymore, this body I have will always be a happy reminder of you. Because of you, I saw and understood what beauty is in the physical sense. You are so beautiful, Kibum. And so is this body that I have now, and I thank you for this. You’ve also shown me how to bring the body pleasure. I will cherish this vessel while I have it._

_I am sorry for contacting you like this but I just wanted to try one last time. But it’s good that you were able to spend some time alone to think. Because if I had shown myself to you and you didn’t want me, I won’t be able to return here. Because going there means I accept this form and will exist there for a human lifetime. I’m only willing to do that if I could be with you, Kibum._

_But you don’t have to worry about me now because this body will soon vanish once it stops absorbing your energy. When you stop thinking of me or feeling for me, this form will be no more, but that will not bring my demise. I will just be restored to how I was before._

_Thank you for everything, Kibum. I will no longer contact you, but please be happy._

_Goodbye,_

_6v6_

_Or the one you used to fondly call “Taemin”_

Kibum chuckles at the memory of how he replied to Taemin… how short a reply it was compared to the other’s long message:

_Dear Taemin,_

_Are you really an INTELLIGENT extraterrestrial life? You still have a body right now because I can’t stop thinking about you, STUPID._

_None of this makes sense, but I don’t care. Just come to me. I will wait._

_Your purpose,_

_Kibum_

Kibum checks himself out on the mirror one last time, tousling his black hair a little. He wonders if Taemin has developed standards on human looks based on everything Kibum had him gorge on in the internet. Kibum had considered dying his hair green but remembers that Taemin asked him once why humans are fixated on the color green when it comes to anything extraterrestrial. 

He knows he looks decent; he’s just nervous about meeting his sort of boyfriend for the first time.

Kibum nervously checks the time and gasps when he realizes that Taemin will be with him any moment now. He sits on the edge of his bed and wraps his scarf-cum-blindfold around his head to cover his eyes.

In their last chat exchange, he and Taemin agreed that he will be blindfolded until the latter’s form is completely manifested in the room. Taemin doesn’t want to freak Kibum out.

“Can you hear me, Taemin? Are you here somewhere? I think I regret agreeing to be blindfolded because I kinda want to see how you’re going to appear. It’ll be so cool to see some hologram shit, like in Star Wars. I have a feeling you’re going to look like that before your body materializes. Or maybe you’ll be pixelated first before y--”

Kibum is surprised that he isn’t so surprised when a pair of lips suddenly crashes against his. Taemin’s mouth feels so good devouring his that he cannot afford to pull back, even if he wants to peel off his blindfold to see his lover for the first time. He loosely wraps his arms around Taemin’s neck, careful not to make Taemin feel smothered for his first physical contact.

Taemin must have really watched all those romance films ( _and porn_ ) he recommended because he’s kissing Kibum like a pro and the way Taemin’s tongue is navigating his mouth is making Kibum rock hard.

It is Taemin who pulls away before helping Kibum stand on his feet. Kibum reaches for his blindfold but Taemin stops him. He grips the hem of Kibum’s shirt and slowly lifts it.

“What are you doing, Taemin? And why aren’t you talking to me? Please don’t tell me you can only speak through text. Please tell me your body comes with vocal cords or whatever enables humans to speak.”

“Relax, Kibum. I can speak.”

“God, your voice is so soft. Please don’t tell me you have the body of a child. I’m not a pedophile. I can be an alienphile for you, but that is the limit.”

“Don’t worry, I have the body of a man. Why are you calling me an alien?”

“Because you are.”

“You humans think you’re the legitimate species so you call the rest of us aliens? Not fair.”

“I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to offend you. Can I take my blindfold off now? You’ve removed my shirt and now you’re tugging at the garter of my sweatpants. You’re not being fair yourself.”

“I’m naked, Kibum. So I want you to be naked too. It’s our first actual meeting, anyway.”

Never in his life did Kibum imagine meeting someone for the first time naked. Then again, who would’ve thought he’d ever get involved with, much less encounter, an alien? _No, not an alien_. Someone from another world.

They are practically the same height because their matching body parts align when Taemin holds Kibum’s naked body close to his.

They kiss once again and the smooth friction between their nipples and cocks and all of their warm skin causes Kibum’s earlier resolve to take things slow to disintegrate.

He pulls Taemin towards the bed with him and flips them over the second they crash on the mattress. Kibum hovers over Taemin as he grabs his blindfold and hurls it away.

Kibum freezes, in spite of the uncomfortable position he’s in, as he takes in Taemin’s form with wide eyes. He has never seen anyone so perfect laid out like this for him to take. Kibum wonders if Taemin is actually an angel who’s only pretending to be an extraterrestrial being.

“Kibum? Hello. What do you think of me?”

“Holy. Fuck. How are you this beautiful?”

“You think I’m beautiful? I’m glad, because you are so much more beautiful in person.”

“I’m not kidding, Taemin. Fuck. You are perfect. I really really really hope I’m not dreaming.”

“This is all on you, Kibum. I think my form is a manifestation of your ideal. But can we please not talk because my body is aching with desire for you.”

\--

If it had been Kibum’s mission in the last six months to make Taemin understand the essence of being human, it is his mission this very moment to show Taemin how physical pleasure can approximate momentary astral travel without leaving the earthly realm.

Taemin cannot stop shivering and gasping as Kibum runs his mouth and flicks his tongue over practically every inch of his skin. He never saw it done this extensively in any of the videos he has watched.

Kibum has brought out the bottle of lube and lathered his fingers before playing with Taemin’s nipples and fondling his dick. He wants everything to go smoothly literally and otherwise. It is Taemin’s first time. Maybe in a couple of months he can show Taemin how incorporating a little pain can make intimacy more pleasurable. Right now, he just wants his lover to sail on pure bliss for hours.

Taemin’s first orgasm was brought about by Kibum’s hands. He slowly jerked Taemin off with two hands, one hand extending long fingers to massage his balls. The overwhelming sensation took Taemin by surprise so he accidentally bites Kibum’s tongue, which is inside his mouth.

His second orgasm _came_ after Kibum sucked Taemin’s hard cock into his wet and hot mouth. This time what surprised Taemin was how fast he exploded. Kibum, on the other hand, thinks he has never tasted anything more delicious than Taemin.

Kibum makes Taemin lie on his stomach on the bed. Still with moist hands, Kibum starts massaging Taemin’s buttocks.

“Your ass is perfect. I never wanted those junk in jeans type of ass. I want it supple with just the right amount of meat. Maybe you’re right… you’re the epitome of my ideal physical qualities. Your long legs and elegant thighs connected to this fine ass. I’m going to love eating you. And you will love it too.”

Taemin finds himself drooling on Kibum’s pillow as he feels his hole slowly licked with the flat of Kibum’s tongue before it is poked with the sharp end. Kibum does this in turns, and Taemin for his part could only moan and scream in turns.

“Fuck. Even your hole is pretty.”

Kibum wants nothing more than to fuck Taemin but he thinks it’s best to explain anal intercourse technically to him first so he can anticipate the kind of pain it entails. That will be for next time. Kibum continues his mouth’s ministrations on Taemin as he uses one hand to prepare himself.

When Taemin comes from rutting on the sheets while Kibum eats him from behind, he is convinced that he’s already reached the pinnacle of sexual pleasure. Until Kibum turns him around to lay on his back and strokes him to hardness once again before lowering himself on Taemin.

This scene Taemin has seen in videos, but nothing could’ve prepared him for the sensation of watching his beautiful lover ride him with so much flexibility and vigor and feeling the wet walls of Kibum’s hole squeezing around his cock. Taemin comes for the fourth time and learns firsthand the meaning of the phrase _saving the best for last_.

Kibum crashes his body on Taemin and convulses as the friction makes him come messily between their pressed torsos. He wanted to hold his orgasm back longer but Taemin’s longish cock nudging his prostate was too much for Kibum to bear.

Catching his breath, Kibum gets off Taemin slowly, enjoying the way his thighs and hole are still quivering. He cannot believe he just made love with a non-human. But Kibum laughs at his own incapacity to find this weird. Maybe because he had always found every image of Clark Kent through the years hot.

“Why are you laughing, Kibum? Never mind, I like it. What I don’t like is seeing you cry.” 

The next human sensations Taemin gets acquainted with are thirst and sleepiness. After finishing a whole bottle of water that Kibum offered him, he falls back on the bed and wraps his limbs around Kibum, who looks extremely exhausted.

“Kibum, are you sure you want me? I’m an… fine, for the sake of clarification… I’m an alien. Would you really have me?”

“We’ll get you oriented into my world. Before you know it, you’ll start feeling like a normal human. Especially that you’re living with one.”

“What if you get tired of having to look out for me because I’m not exactly like you?”

“No one is like me, baby. Besides, I’m done with humans.”

“Okay.”

“K.”

“What’s ‘K’?”

“It’s the short version of _okay_.”

“But okay doesn’t start with K. Oh, but your name does.”

“Intelligent life form my ass.”

“Sure. I’d love to do to your ass what you did to mine.”

“God, is it going to be a lifetime of this? Let’s just sleep, Taem.”

“Taem?”

“It’s short for Taemin.”

“But Taemin is just two syllables.”

“Oh fuck me!”

“Okay. I mean **_K_**.”

“No, that’s not what--“

Kibum doesn’t finish what he was going to say because he knows that conversations like this could go on and on, as limitless as space. It should annoy him, considering his short temper. But one look at the beautiful extraterrestrial, _no, celestial_ being beside him and Kibum knows everything’s going to be okay. Or _K_.

#END#


End file.
